


El Diablo

by gothmurdoc



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Dark Comedy, Demons, Gen, I’ll update tags later haha, Phase One (Gorillaz)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothmurdoc/pseuds/gothmurdoc
Summary: Murdoc’s Satan-summoning hijinks go wrong, YET AGAIN. What a surprise.
Kudos: 6





	1. The Interview

“Watashi wa… Noodle! And that was my band, Gorillaz! See ya later, MTV!” a very satisfied Noodle said to the camera, putting her fingers in the V-for-Victory salute. 

“That was pretty good for your first interview, Noods!” said 2D, smiling.

“Yeah, it was! You did better than you think,” said Russel, patting Noodle on the head.

“Arigatou, Russ and 2D!” Noodle beamed.

“Yeah, yeah. I gotta go take a piss, be right back.” said Murdoc, going up to go use the bathroom.

“And, there goes Muds, always ruining the moment.” 2D said under his breath.

“I heard that!” squawked Murdoc from the restroom. A few minutes later, a very disgruntled and disturbed Murdoc ran out of the bathroom.

“What took you so long, mate? Got the curse of Taco Bell?” laughed 2D, referencing the dodgy burrito that he ate right before their Mexico City concert a few months prior.

“Mate, I don’t give a shit about your shit! Satan is back to exact revenge on me for summoning ‘im to help me with my taxes!!!!!!!!” yelled Murdoc, waving his arms around.

2D laughed, but Russel shushed him.

“Seriously?” Russel asked.

“YES!” Murdoc yelled exasperatedly.

“We gotta go,” said Russel to the confused interviewer. “See ya ‘round, I guess.” 

Murdoc ran to the geep, and 2D, Noodle, and Russel followed him, confused as to what had just happened. He got in the car and everyone else followed suit. He gripped the steering wheel, zooming off into the dusky sky.

-

In what seemed like a few awkward seconds, the band finally returned to Kong Studios. It was getting late, so Russel sent Noodle off to bed. The remaining band members gathered in the living room of the building.

“Explain to me exactly what happened in the bathroom, Murdoc.” Russel said, in a very soft and serious voice.

“Well,” Murdoc replied, shaking slightly. “My old ‘pal’ Satan is back… and this time, he’s furious at me! Last tax season, I summoned him to help me… And I guess he wants me to repay him…”

“Repay him? But how?” 2D raised one brow quizzically.

“Well, that’s the tricky part. I already sold my soul to him to make my band famous, a-”

“YOUR BAND?! THIS IS A TEAM EFFORT!” 2D shrieked.

“AW, SHUT UP, DENTS! I’M TRYING TO EXPLAIN SOMETHIN’ ‘ERE!” Murdoc yelled back. “So, anyways, as I was saying, I can’t sell my soul since I don’t have one anymore. I don’t have anything to repay him with. We had a conversation, albeit a short one, and he told me… he’s fine with the soul of another. But who?”

“Hmm, I’m not exactly sure. You’ve gotten yourself into a real pickle here.” Russel replied. “I highly doubt any old person off the street would sell you their soul to give to the Devil.”

“You’re exactly right, Captain Obvious!” Murdoc slapped his forehead in frustration. “But maybe… no, I’m not going to stoop that low.”

“What were you gonna say?”

“All right, fine. I was thinking that… I could perform a soul-extracting ritual on ol’ Dents here. But I’m not going to do that. That’s just horrible of me to even think about.”

2D stared at Murdoc angrily.

“What? I just said I wasn’t going to do it.”

“Murdoc, you’re a real tosspot, you know.” 2D grumbled.

“Easy for you to say. After all, it takes one to know one!” Murdoc laughed.

2D stood up, but Russel glared at him. He sat back down sheepishly.

“Well, I suggest we all go to bed. It’s getting late, and nobody ever made a good decision while they were sleep-deprived. We’ll deal with this in the morning.” Russel yawned.

“Yeah, good call, Russ. G’nite.” 2D stood back up, and began to head to his room.

“Get some sleep, Murdoc. You’ll feel better in the morning.” Russel said, patting the bassist on the shoulder. He began to walk away.

“I sure hope so.” Murdoc said to no one in particular. He walked off towards the carpark, nervously.

  
  



	2. Family Meeting (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russel and 2D call a meeting to discuss the ongoing dilemma.

That night, Murdoc couldn’t sleep. His mind replayed the fateful bathroom incident over and over again. 

He got up and opened the blinds to the window of the Winnebago. The morning light was just beginning to shine through. Murdoc quickly closed the blinds, as the brightness was starting to give him a headache. He walked back to his bed and sat down.

After what seemed like just a few seconds, he heard a loud knocking on the door.

“READ THE DAMN SIGN ON THE DOOR. IT SAYS ‘FUCK OFF’.” he yelled angrily.

“Murdoc, if you don’t let us in, I’ll break down the goddamn door!” said the knocker’s voice. It sounded like…

“RUSSEL. Fine, come in then.”

The door opened, and 2D and Russel walked in.

“I-I was really worried about you Murdoc.” 2D said bashfully. 

“So you were the one who decided to come over and bother me first thing in the morning?” Murdoc replied, still a bit angry but mostly confused.

“Well, yeah. Sorry to bother you. I would’ve come alone, but I needed Russel just in case you didn’t feel like having visitors. Having him break down the door was my idea.”

“Oh, was it now?” Murdoc laughed. “Brilliant stuff. Probably the smartest thing you’ve ever come up with.”

“Um, thank you.” 2D replied, standing in the doorway to the Winnebago awkwardly.

“Hurry it up, you two. We gotta have a band meeting in the living room.” Russel said, breaking the awkwardness.

“Yeah, all right.” Murdoc said, getting up from his bed.

The three men began to walk to the studio.


End file.
